Sandra's Surprise
by Tinuviel-Undomiel-Tari
Summary: When the King and Queen of the Fairies visit their daughter on her birthday, Sandra soon gets suspicious...
1. Default Chapter

The warm light filled the room aglow. 

   Sandra James was reading one of her favourite books when she got an eerie feeling to look at the clock.

11:59 turned to 12:00 am.

   "Oh, crap," Sandra said, closing her book. 

    All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light in the room.

   "Hello, Mother." Standing in the middle of her living room was a woman of extreme beauty. Her long golden hair was a shimmering waterfall down her back. Her eyes were the colour of sea blue. Her clothes looked like she had stepped out of the renaissance era.

   The glow around her faded and so did some of her beauty. If one looked closely, you could see crows feet at the corner of her eyes and lines around her mouth.

   "Darling! Happy Birthday!" Titania, Queen of the Fairies, cried out as she went to give her daughter a hug. 

   "Thanks, Mom," Sandra said as she got squashed by her mother.

   "So, how does it feel to be 25?" Titania asked as she sat down on the couch.

   "I'm 24, Mom. I'm not that old," Sandra said, annoyed. She went in to the kitchen to make her mother some coffee. "What kind of creamer do you want?" Sandra called out.

   "Chocolate!" Titania called back.

   "I don't have chocolate. You'll get what you get!" Sandra called back. When she got back to the living room, her mother was pouting. "Oh, stop it."

   Titania was sipping her coffee when her face lite up, then she looked mischievous. "So," she said and straightened up, "when are you going to get married?"

   Sandra looked at her mother and said, "We already talked about this, Mom. When Lucas and I are ready, we will get married. End of discussion. Anyway, is Dad coming?" Sandra sipped her coffee.

   Titania rolled her eyes. "That man is probably busy yelling at Puck."

   "Why doesn't Dad give him a break?" Sandra said.

    Her mother opened her mouth to say something when another flash of light in the living room made Sandra see spots.

   "Where's my daughter?" a booming voice called out.

   "Do you have to use so much pazaz, Oberon?" 

    Standing where her mother appeared, Oberon, King of the Fairies, was basking in the after glow. As the glow left, one could tell that his hair had started to turn gray and his stomach was starting to get bigger so that he was sucking it in when his daughter turned to him.

   Sandra got up and walked over to where her father and her friend were standing. "Hello, Daddy." 

   Oberon grabbed Sandra and gave her a giant Bear Hug. "And how is my favourite daughter?"

   "I'm good and you?"

   "I'm well. Is your mother here?" Oberon said then located his wife on the couch. He walked over to Titania, bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "oh, wait. What is this? Hold still, Sweetie."

   "What? What is it?" Titania asked, worried.

   "I think I see a gray," Oberon said.

   "Well, then, pull it out," Titania said. "Ouch!"

   "There! Got it!" Oberon said.

   As her parents looked at the gray hair, Puck walked up to Sandra. "Hey, happy birthday. 24, huh? That is pretty old."

   "I'm not as old as you, but thank you anyway," Sandra said. "So, what has been happening around the palace?"

   "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but, since I use to baby-sit you, your Mother and Father are thinking of marrying you off," Puck said.

   "What!?" Sandra cried out.


	2. Faerie

   "Shhh! You needn't yell, Princess. Your Father was booming on the way here about how grown up you must be," Puck said.

   "Sweetie, I'm going to get me something to eat," Oberon said, heading to the kitchen. 

   Sandra waited till her father was in the kitchen, making noise; then she turned back to Puck. "What do you mean, they are going to marry me off?"

   "Well, you see." Puck stopped when Titania walked over to them.

   "Sandra, why don't you ever do anything with your hair? It's such lovely shade of red, but you never do anything with it. You always leave it down around your face and then nobody can see how pretty you are. Here let me put it up." Titania snapped her fingers and a brush and pins showed up in her hand. Titania pulled Sandra's hair back and twirled and braided and then finally pinned it back and up. "There. That is MUCH better. Now we can see how pretty you are," Titania said then went back to the couch.

   "Who exactly are they thinking of?" Sandra asked.

   "Well," Puck scratched his head, "they were thinking of-" Puck didn't get to tell Sandra who it was because right then Oberon came out with a package of frozen macaroni and cheese.

   "Sandra, how do I make this hot?" Oberon asked.

   "Here, let me show you." Sandra walked in to the kitchen, grabbing the package as she passed her father and went to the microwave. "First, you open this by pulling on the handle. Then you place this in after you pull back a corner, then you close it and push the buttons to set it for how long it says to cook it, then when the bell rings, you do it over again, then you take it out and eat it."

   "Thank you, Sweetie." Sandra left and walked back to Puck, but before she could ask him any more questions, her mother called her over.

   "Now, Sandra, have you had any thought about going back to the name your Father and I gave you?" Titania asked.

   Sandra sighed. "I hardly think that Cotton Silk is very common here with the mortals."

   "Hmmm, I suppose you are right. But Sandra?" Titania shook her head and took another sip.

   Sandra looked at her mother then went back over to Puck. "Who exactly are they thinking about, Puck?" Sandra whispered.

   Puck looked over at Titania sitting on the couch, then looked at Oberon in the kitchen, looking for something in the drawers. "Well." Puck scratched his head again, grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a corner by a bookshelf. "They were thinking of Lord Hemlock."

   Sandra stared at her old friend for a minute then started to laugh. "Hahaha. You mean that old guy from court? He is way too old for me. I won't do it. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

   "You didn't let me finish, Princess. They weren't thinking of Lord Hemlock, but his son, Lord Fearn. Good luck to you, Princess," Puck said, then he left, laughing, to go sit in an armchair and talk to Oberon and Titania.

   Sandra stood with her mouth hanging open. She had known Lord Hemlock's son, Fearn ever since she was little. When they would play in the palace when they were younger, he would always pull pranks on the courtiers, he would always say it was her who did it, and she would get in trouble. Sandra still gets angry whenever she remembers those incidents. Sandra had always hoped to see him so that she could get her revenge. But then she was sent to the mortal world to learn about the humans. 

   Sandra was standing where Puck had left her with a look of concentration on her face, when her mother called to her. Sandra snapped out of her thoughts to answer her mother. "Yes?"

   "Well it is about time. I called to you about three times before you answered me. We are leaving for Faerie soon, so you should pack the things that you wish to bring," Titania said.

   "Yes, Mother." Sandra left the living room to go to her bedroom. Sandra brought out her suitcase and started putting her clothes in. Then she brought another one out and started filling it up with books. Fifteen minutes later, Sandra was standing next to her mother and father, with Puck standing behind them. As they concentrated on Faerie, Sandra was starting to form a plan in her head for when she would meet Lord Fearn again. Sandra was starting to feel the tingle sensation of being transported to Faerie, when a smell reached her nose. Sandra, Titania, and Puck sniffed around. Then they noticed that Oberon was standing with his shoulder hunched around his head.

   He looked at them sheepishly and said "Sorry." Then they were gone.

   Faerie had not changed in the last one hundred and twenty-five years since Princess Cotton Silk had left. The trees were still young and green, the flowers in full bloom, their purples, pinks, and yellows as bright as ever. The birds chirped and sang more lovely then ever. And it was still full of pompous courtiers. Although they bowed when the royal family walked by, Sandra could read on their faces the mockery towards the King and Queen. So what if they are getting old, they are still the King and Queen! Sandra thought, than made a mental note to look out for her parents.

   The group stopped before a large door with carvings of flowers and butterflies on it. "Here we are, Sandra. You should rest before the ball tonight," Titania said, then leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek. 

   "Yes, Mother," said Sandra. Before he left, Oberon ruffled Sandra's hair and pinched her cheek. Sandra opened the door to her room and went in.

   Sandra was sitting on the balcony, thinking deeply, when a head of bright red pointy hair walked by. It stopped and backed up. Two hands came up on the ledge and Puck pulled himself up. He stared at Sandra for a while, then asked her "How now, spirit! Whither wander you?" Sandra still sat thinking. Puck pulled himself the rest of the way up and on to the balcony. "Sandra? Your mind wanders the realms of both worlds. If I am not mistaken, you dream of some plan to bring about humility towards Lord Fearn?"

   Sandra finally looked up at Puck. She tilted her head to the right while still looking at him. "You will not tell, would you, if I said that I were?" she asked.

   "You know that I won't. Have you thought of one yet?" Puck asked and sat down in the chair across from her.

   "I think that I have." Sandra smiled mischievously.


	3. The Journey

Sandra had just finished changing into a long forest green dress, with bellow sleeves; purple trimming around the edges, and a three-foot long train. In her hair was a gold circlet crown with leaves and spirals etched into it.  Her hair flowed down her back like a red wavy waterfall. 

   The maid had just left when her mother walked in. "You look lovely, dear."

   "Thank you, Mother." Sandra curtsied deeply. 

   "Now. We do not want to be late to meet Lord Fearn, now do we?" Titania said and turned to the door.

   "No, I don't." Sandra smiled.

   The giant ballroom was decorated with flowers and ribbon of all colours. The sweet smell of fruit pies filled the room along with the smell of roast pig and quails. 

   Sandra and Titania walked over to Oberon and Puck. When Oberon held out his arm to Titania and she took it, the courtiers became quiet as they walked up the dais to their thrones. Sandra and Puck behind them. The three royals sat down while Puck moved to the other side of Oberon and a little behind.

   The courtiers bowed and parted to make way for Lord Hemlock and his son, Lord Fearn. They stopped in front of the thrones and bowed. Oberon and Titania bowed their heads while Sandra just ignored them.

   "Welcome, friend and neighbor. We are honored to have you both we us on this day," Oberon said, greeting them.

   "We thank you for letting us come and sharing this wonderful feast with us," Lord Hemlock said back then presented his son. 

   "We are glad you could make it, Lord Fearn," Titania said.

   "Thank you, my queen. I am quit honored." Lord Fearn bowed deeply.

   "Now, it is time to prepare you two for your journey." Sandra brought herself back to attention when her father got up and walked over to her. The King of the Fairies offered her his hand. Sandra placed hers in his and got up. They walked down the dais to the two lords. Sandra was going over in her head the plan that she had thought up that afternoon. Sandra was expecting to have her hands placed in Lord Fearns', but her father walked passed them to the left side of the wall. Lord Hemlock and Lord Fearn following them. As they stopped in front of it, Sandra was looking around in confusion. Lord Fearn looked like he knew what was going on but she could tell that he was a little confused himself. Sandra looked back at her mother and Puck. Her mother looked content whereas Puck looked confused as well. 

   Oberon placed his right index finger on the wall and traced a circle. "Sblocchi il portello al mondo del viaggio," Oberon said. When he finished saying this, the outline of a door appeared and it slowly opened, revealing a dirt road and a forest.

   "What the…?" Sandra said, surprised. She got a strange feeling when it opened. Like something bad was about to happen.

   "Cotton Silk!" Titania cried out before Sandra could finish what she was going to say.

   Oberon turned around so that he faced everyone. "Now, if you would not mind stepping forward, Lord Fearn, and taking my daughter's hand?"

   "Yes, My Lord." Lord Fearn walked over and held out his hand. Sandra placed hers in his.

   "You will find everything you need once you have entered through. Now, go." Oberon said, backing away from them.

   Lord Fearn started walking forward through the doorway. Sandra turned her head back to look at her parents. King Oberon was watching them with a look of pride. Queen Titania looked like she was going break out in a smile.

   Sandra then looked over at Puck. Puck looked as if he was going to run over to Sandra and pull her back. Sandra felt a tugging on her hand and turned back to Lord Fearn. Lord Fearn had to pull Sandra the rest of the way to the doorway. 

   Before Sandra stepped through, she turned her head to look back at Puck. Puck mouthed something but Sandra didn't know what he said. As she stepped through, everything went dark.

   Birds were chirping and the sun shined down on the two faes. A wind blew through the trees on the side of the road.

   Sandra looked back towards the door, expecting to see everyone on the other side. All she saw though, was more forest. Sandra heard a noise. She looked over to Lord Fearn.

   Instead of wearing the rich clothing had been, he was now in farmers garb. Brown tunic, what looked like dirty dark blue trousers and a black belt.

   Sandra looked down at herself to see that her forest green dress had been replaced by a dark brown dress with a light brown woven belt.

   Packs were also in the road next to them. Sandra quickly brought her hands up to feel her ears. They were still pointy. She than stretched her back. Her wings were gone.

   Lord Fearn bent down and picked up a pack. He slung it over his shoulder. "Come on. We better start going. We wouldn't want to be out here at night," he said and started down the road.

   "Wait a minute. I want to know why I am here! How come nobody told me this was going to happen?" Sandra said, almost yelling. She wasn't really mad that she was here, even though the strange feeling never left her. She was mad because now she couldn't go on with her plan.

   "I would too. But we aren't going to learn anything by just standing here." Lord Fearn said than started walking away.

   Sandra stared after him, than picked up her pack, slung it over her should and started after him.

   They assumed they were walking east when they started off. Now it was almost dark when they spotted a few houses with lights on spread around a field. "Well, it's about time we found something." Sandra quickened her pace.

   "Wait, Sandra! Stop!" Fearn said. He chased after her and caught her before she could descend the hill. "You do not know whom or what lives here."

   Sandra looked at him and his hand on his arm. Then she remembered something. "Fearny," she said. Fearn looked at her, annoyed. 

   When they were little, Sandra and Fearn would have to play together. So Sandra started calling Fearn 'Feanry' knowing that he hated that nickname.

   "We do not know. We need to be careful," Fearn said and started down the hill more slowly. Sandra walking behind him.

   They got to the first house and looked carefully in through the window. Inside they saw a room that was lit by a fireplace and a few candles. In the room were bookshelves filled with books. There was also a stuffed chair and a side table. No one was in sight.

   "Do you think anyone is home?" Sandra asked.

   Fearn looked more closely in. He didn't see anyone and was about to go around the front when someone walked in the room. Fearn ducked and brought Sandra with him. Than they slowly peeked in. 

   The person who walked in was a man in his early to late thirties. In his hands was a cup of steaming liquid. He walked over to the chair and set the cup down on the table next to it. He than bent down behind his chair and reached for something. When he stood back up, in his hand looked like he held an old fashion gun and pointed it straight at Sandra.


End file.
